Darkness and Light
by k4it0u
Summary: Lily Evans is a outcast and finds a crystal that is part of the mystery she will face uncluding deaths in the school. Who is killing everyone? James starts to have feelings for Remus' girlfriend as they search for the murder.


Title: Darkness and Light  
  
Author: Asuka or ChoCo Pie  
  
Rated: Rated R for sex, curses, deaths, bloods, fights, guns, etc.  
  
Takes Place In: Hogwarts 7th Year *always 7th year I know*  
  
Summary: Lily Evans is an outcast and has the biggest crush on Remus Lupin, one of the members of the infamous Marauders but she knows she doesn't have a chance to get him. Or will she? Suddenly, she finds a crystal that makes her wildest dream come true and is happy until students begins to get murdered around the school with each a picture of a crystal just like the one Lily has, only darker red like the color of the death's rose, the gateway to the legendary hell that traps all souls. What does this mean? Who is killing the students? Remus finds himself trapped, leaving James, Sirius, and Lily to look for him but what happens when James starts falling for Lily who only loves Remus? As hours goes by, will the mystery be solved or will Voldemort use a trick up his sleves?  
  
Author's Note: Yo, srry this story might sux like ma other stories but I try.  
  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^ *^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
  
DONG, DONG, DONG  
  
The old grandfather clock called out in the dark Gryffindor Common Room with only single candle lighting the eerie darkness from the corner.  
  
From the corner of the room was a young teenage girl writing in an emerald colored book, matching her bewitching green eyes perfectly.  
  
You wouldn't notice her, even when she has silky, fiery red hair of blood that makes her emerald eyes more bewitching if possible.  
  
Alas, if only she didn't hide herself from the world.  
  
Her name is Lily Evans, the smart outcast of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
If you ever noticed her, you will know that she is about 5'4 and has fiery red hair matching her green eyes that was covered with thin-rimmed glasses that usually the teachers wear.  
  
Right off the bat you can see that she is smart not because of her Head Girl badge, but because of how skillfully she acts.  
  
When the old grandfather clock groaned out, Lily quickly wrote something extra and closed the emerald colored book, the candle still flicking in the darkness.  
  
'Oh god, I better go to sleep,' Lily quickly thought as she rushed towards the stairs to her dorm, not knowing that there was a chair leg sticking out in the way.  
  
OOF!  
  
Lily topped head ward to the carpet floor with her book, ink, and quill pen flying in the air, crashing softly near the darkness with the candle still floating in the air were Lily was a few seconds ago.  
  
Lily groaned. 'Good thing I charmed the candle to float,' Lily thought while looking for her things from the darkness, feeling her way for even with her glasses and candlelight, it was still to dark.  
  
'There is one,' Lily held her book and searched for more of her belonging.  
  
"Ouch," Lily muttered when she felt a sharp object pricking her finger as she touched it. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Lily picked it up and gasped when it was a crystal the size of a fist. "Holy shit."  
  
The crystal was one of those *really* hard to find kind and it is *rare*. The color was like the lightest blue with a hint of emerald green.  
  
"Wow, I mean, who could lose this?" Lily almost screamed from sheer shock of finding a crystal that is worth more than gold.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
'Oh shit,' Lily quickly hided the nearest object near her, the couch when the door to the common room opened. 'Stayed here a little too long.'  
  
Remus Lupin, 17-year-old teenage boy with tarnish golden hair matching his healthy body and wise light blue eyes. He was one of the Marauders, the team of four troublemakers.  
  
'Remus......,' Lily's eye wandered around him, noticing he looked extremely tired with his usual healthy self looking old and worn out. "Are you okay Remus," Lily whispered softly under her breath, wishing she could help him in any way.  
  
Lily started to get nervous when Remus' eye traveled where she was hiding and quietly walked up the chairs after a few minutes.  
  
Lily let out her breath when she was sure he was gone, and got out of her hiding place, dusting off the dust on her and her belongings. 'Good thing I closed the window shades so the moon won't shine in.'  
  
"Boo."  
  
Lily shrieked and turned around to find Remus standing right behind her.  
  
"H-H-H-H-H-Hi Re-Remus," Lily weakly squeaked out.  
  
Remus looked through her thin-rimmed glasses into her emerald eyes and felt nervousness, confusion, love, and a hint of fear.  
  
"I am okay and I what is your name?" Remus asked, feeling a little jump in his heart.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl," Lily looked down at her silk pajamas, scared to look in his eyes. 'How did he know I said that?' She wondered.  
  
"Moony, come on," a voice came from upstairs as Sirius Black, the oldest of the Marauders with messy long hair tied behind his neck and twinkling blue eyes that is mostly covered with his hair, came down.  
  
Remus nodded and turned around to face Lily again when he noticed she was gone.  
  
'Lily.....wonder why I never noticed her,' he thought and quickly went upstairs with Sirius, his wolf sense already too tired out to notice that she was in the dark corner.  
  
"Goodnight Remus," Lily said and quickly went to her dorm, carrying the emerald book, candle, and the crystal with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, ever since I saw you in the common room that night," Remus whispered into Lily's ears as he slowly carried her into a silky bed. "I can't just get my mind off you. Please Lily, I'll do anything for you."  
  
Lily moaned and looked at Remus sexily as he laid her on the bed like a priceless treasure.  
  
"Remus, please take me," Lily begged as Remus sat near the edge of the bed. "I want you to be my first one....fuck me."  
  
Remus groaned and kissed Lily passionately as Lily started to unbutton Remus' shirt, fumbling on each button with excitement.  
  
Remus' shirt fell off like light feathers as he nibbled her neck, his soft hands floating around her back, unzipping her forest green dress teasingly.  
  
"Remus hurry," Lily moaned out, driving crazy for Remus' teasing fingers.  
  
Lily's dress finally came off with Remus left only wearing his boxers.  
  
Remus' eyes greedily looked over her body with lust and love. "Lily, I-"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!! BEEP!  
  
Lily groaned and stood up in her bed when she fell off from sitting in the edge of the grand bed.  
  
"OW, MY ASS!" Lily yelled as she rubbed her bottom to rub off the pain of falling of the edge of the bed. "Oh and the next thing that will happen is my alarm clock will fall on my head."  
  
CLUNK  
  
The alarm clock suddenly fell from the little table to hit her head with the perfect bulls eye.  
  
"Fuck," Lily muttered as she stood up slowly from all the pain in a few minutes. "What time is it anyways?"  
  
The alarm clock lay on the floor as Lily winced to look clearly at the time.  
  
"God damnit," Lily mumbled as she took her glasses from the little table the alarm clock once laid and wore it as she looked at the time.  
  
"Oh, it's only 8:3-HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed as she quickly looked for her clothes, books, wand, etc.  
  
While the alarm clock ticked away with Lily saying many curses under her breath really fast and going around the room like a maniac, the famous James Potter was getting angry of his partner to be acting like a person on fire.  
  
"Oh just shut the fuck up," James rubbed his right temple as he remembered yesterday night's adventure with Remus, Peter, and Sirius.  
  
"Where is my glasses god damnit!!" James heard his Head person partner next door and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Sheesh, that Head Girl doesn't even know today is Saturday for heaven's sake,' James threw his soft, fluffy pillow over his head and fell asleep for a little more.  
  
James only got a millisecond of sleep before a rat jumped on his face, which almost any human would jump up the bed and scream, shout, anything to try to be alive so he or she would try to get their scared-out-of-shit back.  
  
The rat turned into Peter Pettigrew as he looked at James a little smug. "James, you could make a good screamer when you're scared."  
  
"YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR FRIEND INTO HELL!!!" James yelled as a big, black dog came in followed by a not-so-well-yet Remus.  
  
The black dog's tail thumped the floor happily and knocked James onto his bed as the dog transformed back into the sexy Sirius Black, one of the famous Marauders in Hogwarts.  
  
"You're up finally and I think the Head Girl is still running around in her room like a headless chicken," Sirius smiled as James started hitting him with the pillow.  
  
"Who's the Head Girl anyways?" Peter asked as he blocked the evil pillows.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said as he dived into the bed for cover.  
  
"Do you want to sleep Remus?" James asked before being stuffed in the mouth with a dirty sock.  
  
Remus smiled weakly and chuckled at the sight before him. "No thanks, I'll just sit in the Head Boy/Girl's comfy fireplace."  
  
Remus quietly walked toward a couch to leave the battle before he found himself topped over by a certain red haired girl he met a few hours before.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily panicked as she tried to get up from the human tangle to no avail.  
  
"Good morning Lily," Remus said as he got up and held out his hand to help up Lily that she shyly took. "I hate to add that today is the second day of school and it's Saturday."  
  
Lily blushed as she landed on the couch groaning. "Thank you for the information."  
  
Remus smiled, noticing she was beautiful just sitting there on the couch. "Don't worry."  
  
Lily couldn't help but roam through Remus wearing baggy brown pants that matched his clean white shirt.  
  
'Don't stare at a nice body-just hold on to the crystal,' her conscious said as Lily felt her founded item in her dress pocket.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Remus asked, making Lily blushed more than the famous tomato face.  
  
"S-S-Sure," Lily stuttered as she moved to make Remus sit next to her.  
  
'I can't believe I am sitting next to Remus, I mean, nobody except the teachers noticed me anywhere even when I was standing right in front of their nose,' Lily thought as she noticed Remus asleep on her shoulder.  
  
'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO I DO!?!?!!?!?!?' Lily panicked as Remus' head now rested on her lap. 'Oh well, guess he was really tired.'  
  
Lily sighed as she began to drift off to sleep too, not noticing the company watching from behind the couch.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Padfoot, Moony is sleeping on a girl's lap," Peter whispered as he tried to bring forth a camera.  
  
"At last Moony did it," Sirius smirked as he took out a bagful of something.  
  
James looked at the girl and wondered who she was. "Who's that girl though?"  
  
Sirius and Peter shook their head no and Peter snickered as he at last brought forth a camera.  
  
"Say Cheese," Sirius said as they started taking pictures of the sleeping couple with a little extra added to the picture. 


End file.
